Sneakin' Around
by zephiey
Summary: Sneakin' and slippin' around can lead to many interesting encounters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Sneakin' Around

**Author:** zephiey

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** J.R./Sue Ellen

**Category:** AU

**Warnings:** Adult themes, language  
**Disclaimer:** Dallas and its characters are the property of CBS, Larry Katzman and Warner Bros Studios. No infringement is intended from this work of fiction.

**Summary: **Sneakin' and slippin' around can lead to many interesting encounters.

**Sneakin' Around**

**Chapter 1**

He walked up to the bar and stopped next to her. Leaning against the bar, he turned to her and asked, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Looking at him from beneath the fringe of her hair she smiled, "If you like." He smiled in return and raised his beer bottle to get the attention of the bartender. When the bartender stopped in front of him, he raised his beer and said, "Another for me and the lady will have...?"

"A coke," she said.

"A coke," he added and watched the bartender move down the bar to fill their order. "You don't drink?" he asked.

"No, not anymore. I used to but…," she said, trailing off. The bartender returned with their drinks and accepted the two dollars for the beer. "Coke's on the house," he said before walking away to fill more orders.

"Cheers," he said, tilting his beer toward her. Raising her cup of soda, she smiled. "Cheers," she replied, taking a sip as she watched the ruggedly, handsome man before her. She noticed his forearms and shivered at the thought of them braced on either side of her as she lay below him. Shaking her head, she tried to suppress the erotic image that popped up. Taking another sip of her soda, she looked up at him as he tilted his beer bottle and took a long sip his head tipped back and his throat muscles working. Watching him swallow she couldn't stop the thought of how the skin of his throat would taste under her tongue. Would it be salty or clean tasting? Would it be warm or hot? Feeling the blood rush to her cheeks, she quickly ducked her head at the direction of her thoughts, hoping her expression didn't betray them.

He lowered his beer and looked at her bowed head wondering if he had imagined the look of desire he had seen on her face. Did she feel the same attraction he did? Or was he simply hoping she did? Deciding there was only one way to find out he asked, "Would you like to dance?"

She raised her head, surprised at his question. Her surprise must have shown on her face as he quickly added, "Ya don't have to…"

Interrupting him quickly, she said, "No…I mean yes…yes, I would love to dance." She put her soda down on the bar and gracefully stood. He placed his beer next to her cup before stepping back to allow her to precede him to the dance floor. She felt a tingle at the feel of his warm hand resting gently at the base of her back. Reaching the dance floor she turned, smiling softly and if she were honest nervously. He pulled her gently into his arms and they began to move across the floor.

At first she kept her distance not wanting to give him the wrong impression but the feel of his arms around her, his warmth and the scent of him soon had her resting her head on his shoulder as he led her around the dance floor in a slow Texas waltz. One song became two then four more before she heard him ask softly, "Would you like to get out of here?"

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, shivering slightly at the look of desire in them. Nodding her head, she allowed him to lead her from the dance floor to the door. Once outside he stopped to look at her.

"I'm parked over there," he said, pointing to a Ford pickup truck.

"I'm over there," she said, indicating a luxury sedan. He walked her over to her car. Once they reached it, he waited for her to unlock her door before reaching past her to open it for her. The feel of his body pressed against her back caused her to moan softly. Hearing her soft moan he turned her around slowly pressing her back against the door of her car.

"I don't want this night to end," he murmured as he looked down at her, raising a hand to caress her cheek softly.

"Neither do I," she replied, closing her eyes at the feel of his warm hand on her cheek. The feel of his breath fanning across her cheek had her opening her eyes. She looked from his lips to his eyes then back to his lips again praying for him to kiss her and hoping he didn't. If he kissed her, she didn't know if she would be able to leave and she knew she probably should.

Her breath caught when she felt him softly kiss her before he retreated. "I probably shouldn't have done that," he said, gruffly.

"No, you probably shouldn't have," she agreed.

He looked down at her, staring into her eyes as his thumb softly caressed her cheek and slid over her lips. "Then I know I definitely shouldn't do this," he said, bending his head toward her and capturing her lips in a slow drugging kiss, his hand moving through her soft hair to cradle her head gently. Ending the kiss, he lifted his head.

"No, you definitely shouldn't have," she murmured. "But then I shouldn't do this either," she added, lifting up, pressing her body to his and capturing his mouth in a sensual kiss. She didn't hesitate to open her mouth under his to allow him to deepen and control the kiss, nor did she resist when he moulded her body to his, leaving her with no doubt as to his desire for her.

Ending the kiss they stared at each other, the raw desire they felt easily seen on their faces. He traced his thumb over her cheek again, mesmerized at the softness of her skin. Looking into her eyes he asked, "Do you know the Braddock Motel?"

"Yes," she said.

"Meet me there?" he asked, hoping she would agree.

"I…," she began.

"Please," he said, kissing her gently. He wanted to make love to this woman, tonight and hoped she would agree to meet him.

Looking up into his blue eyes, she smiled. "Okay," she said. This man made her feel desirable wanted and she relished the feeling.

"Thank you," he said, moving back to allow room for him to open her door. She slid into the car. He closed her door and waited. Starting the car, she rolled down the window. He bent down to kiss her gently then stepped back. "I'll see you in a bit, drive careful darlin'," he said as he watched her roll up her window and pull out of the bar's parking lot.

Walking quickly to his truck he climbed in, started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot heading to the Braddock Motel and an encounter he knew he definitely wouldn't forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She watched him breathe. Her hand stroked gently across his chest as she simply watched him breathe. She woke just moments ago, content and warm within the shelter of his arms, her head resting on his broad chest. Not wanting to disturb him, she simply lay there watching and feeling his chest rise and fall, his breathing deep and rhythmic. Slowly raising her head, she looked over at the display on the radio clock that lay next to the bed. It was late, or early, depending on your viewpoint and knew she would have to leave soon.

Her plane would be arriving at Dallas/Fort Worth International in four hours and she needed to be there to meet the limousine. No one in the extended family knew she had taken an earlier flight, arriving in Dallas earlier in the day and she intended to keep it that way.

What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

She rose from the bed and padded quietly to the bathroom. She quickly took a shower, washing her hair before climbing out and wrapping a towel around her body and towel drying her hair. Moving to the small garment bag draped over the chair, she retrieved her makeup, hair dryer and brush. She dried and styled her hair before deftly applying her makeup.

"Beautiful," a deep voice from the bed said. She looked at him through the mirror as he lay there, his head propped up on his hand watching her dress.

"Well, thank you," she said, smiling. With a final stroke of her mascara brush, she finished her makeup and put it, her hair dryer and brush away. Turning, she walked to the chair, retrieving her clothes from the garment bag. She let the towel drop, grinning at the hiss of indrawn breath from him as she pulled on a matching champagne coloured tap pant and camisole set. Next, she pulled out sheer trouser socks and slid them on, moulding the silk to her legs.

She hid her smile at his soft growl. Pulling on a pair of light crème linen pants, she draped the matching jacket across the chair, before dropping her dress heels on the floor. She picked up her clothes from the night before, folded them and placed them in the garment bag along with her boots, makeup and hair dryer. Turning back to the bed her gaze wandered over the man lying in it, the sheet just barely offering him modesty.

"Are you sure you have to go so soon?" he asked, leaning back against the pillows.

"Unfortunately, yes," she said, moving toward the bed. Once she was within reach, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down on top of him. Gently tracing her cheek with his fingers, his hand moved to her hair and he pulled her to him, covering her mouth in a soft kiss, groaning as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Becoming lost in the kiss he whimpered when she pulled away.

"When will I see you again?" he asked, gazing into her eyes.

"Soon…very soon," she teased, smiling at his question. She kissed him again, opening her mouth as he deepened the kiss. Lost in the sensations of the kiss she reluctantly ended it when she felt his hands trace down her back to her derriere. She knew if she let the kiss go on any longer, she would be as naked as he was, and she would be late. Pulling away she looked at him, not in the least surprised to see his disappointment. Placing one last kiss to his lips, she moved out of his arms and off the bed.

"Sorry," she said as she picked up her jacket and slipped it and her shoes on. Reaching down she grabbed the garment bag and her purse.

"Do you need any help?" he asked, as he sat up and swung his legs out of bed.

"No, I got it," she said, moving to the door.

"Sue Ellen," he said, as he stood and walked over to her not bothered in the least by his nakedness.

"Yes," she said, watching him walk toward her. She licked her lips at the sight of him. '_Lord, he is sexy,_' she thought. He stopped directly in front of her.

"Be safe, darlin'," he said, placing a soft kiss to her cheek before stepping back to open the door for her. Sue Ellen walked through the open door then turned around. Stepping back to him, Sue Ellen wrapped her free hand around his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him passionately. She only ended the kiss when she felt and heard his feral groan.

"I will," she said, moving away from him. "Now ya better get back inside before you're arrested for indecent exposure." Her gaze travelled over him, "… and carrying a weapon without a license," she teased, as she admired his naked body.

He chuckled at her teasing, stepping back into the room. Sue Ellen turned walking toward her car. Taking only three steps she turned back to look at the man still standing in the open doorway.

"I love you J.R.," she said.

"I love you too, Sugar," he replied. "I'll see ya' when YA' get home," he added as he watched her walk to her car, place her garment bag in the back seat and get in. He continued to watch until she backed out of her parking spot and drove out of the parking lot. Once he could no longer see her taillights, he closed the door. Walking over to the bed, he sat down on the edge of it. He fell backwards, his arms stretched above his head, grinning he murmured, "Gawd, I love sneakin' around," before rolling off the bed and heading to the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Raoul removed the bags from the limousine as the driver helped Sue Ellen from the back.

"Did you have a good trip Miss Sue Ellen?" asked Raoul as he followed Sue Ellen into the house.

"Yes, I did," she answered. "Where is everyone?" asked Sue Ellen noticing only Teresa came out of the house.

"Mr. and Mrs. Farlow are in town. Señor J.R. and Señor Bobby are at the office and Miss Pamela is work," replied Teresa, taking Sue Ellen's garment bag from Raoul and walking up the stairs.

"Teresa, just put the bags in the bedroom, I'll unpack later. Thank you," said Sue Ellen.

"Of course," said Teresa, smiling. Sue Ellen returned her smile before walking to the foyer table and looking through the mail to see if there was anything for her. Not finding anything, she walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. Pouring a large glass of iced tea, she walked up the back stairs intent on unpacking and changing before John Ross and Christopher arrived home from school.

Entering her and J.R.'s bedroom, she smiled, remembering how J.R. looked this morning. _'I wonder how he explained his absence last night,' _thought Sue Ellen as she began to unpack. She still couldn't believe she had let him convince her to go sneakin' around with him again.

When he had called her two days ago and suggested they _'meet'_ at the Lazy-O Tavern she had laughed. She hadn't thought he was serious but as he explained his fantasy and his voice took on a sensual tone she found herself agreeing to fly home early, rent a car and meet him at the Lazy-O. She had been there for twenty minutes when he had walked up, dressed in jeans, a tan cotton shirt and his old worn cowboys boots. The entire outfit made him look like a woman's wet dream and her entire body tingled in sexual awareness. When he bought her a drink, then asked her to dance the tingles became an itch that she knew only he would be able to scratch. She almost laughed when he had invited her to the Braddock Motel and she giggled as she drove there. After arriving, she waited while he rented a room. Bringing her garment bag into the room, she barely waited for him to lock the door before she attacked him. They made love three times.

Sue Ellen scoffed, "Screwed like rabbits is more like it," she murmured, before they fell asleep.

It had taken all of Sue Ellen's considerable determination to leave J.R. this morning. Especially after he stood in the doorway of their room, hair tousled, lips freshly kissed and sporting a partial erection. Sue Ellen was amazed she had managed to walk away.

Now she was home and while J.R.'s appeal was just as great here at Southfork as it was in a motel, Sue Ellen couldn't help but wonder when her husband would want to go sneakin' around again.

She hoped it was soon. She was beginning to enjoy sneakin' around.

* * *

"J.R... J.R... J.R.… are you even listening to me?" asked Bobby, dropping the file he was holding on the conference table.

"Huh…what?" asked J.R., looking over at Bobby.

"Did you even hear what I said?" asked Bobby, a look of irritation on his face at J.R.'s lack of attention.

"No, sorry Bob. What did you say?" J.R. asked.

"I said the right of way for the Montgomery fields has been approved by the zoning commission and…," Bobby looked over at J.R.. He wasn't listening again.

Bobby stood abruptly. "Dammit J.R., get your mind off your newest piece of ass and back on work," yelled Bobby.

J.R. looked at Bobby. "What did you say?" he asked in a soft tone.

"I said get your mind off your newest piece of as…" Bobby had no time to react as J.R. surged to his feet, grabbed his younger brother by his shirtfront and pushed him against the wall.

"I'd be real careful what ya' say to me," growled J.R., leaning into Bobby. J.R. tightened his grip on Bobby's shirt, forcing his tie into his throat and causing Bobby to gasp for air. Hearing his younger brother gasping, J.R. pushed Bobby into the wall once more before releasing him abruptly.

J.R. turned, grabbed the files off the desk and stalked out of the conference room.

Bobby bent over trying to catch his breath. Finally catching his breath, he wondered what in the hell just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dinner at Southfork was always interesting and tonight was no different. With such strong personalities at one table there was bound to be some sniping and fussing. Often the sniping and fussing was between J.R. and Bobby, and tonight was no different. Bobby was fussing at J.R. but unlike other nights J.R. wasn't rising to Bobby's baiting. His attention was on other things, specifically the woman seated next to him.

"J.R., Bobby asked you a question," said Miss Ellie, noticing her son wasn't paying attention.

J.R. looked up surprised. "I'm sorry Mama, what did you say?"

"I said Bobby asked you a question. Is there something the matter J.R.?" Miss Ellie asked.

Normally J.R. was attentive at dinner but tonight he seemed to be concentrating only on one thing or in this case person. It seemed his entire attention was on Sue Ellen. Miss Ellie had noticed J.R.'s gaze never strayed far from Sue Ellen and she recognized the look in J.R.'s eyes. She had seen those same look in Jock's eyes often during their long marriage. Could it be that J.R. was finally admitting to himself that Sue Ellen was the only woman for him? Miss Ellie hoped so. She really did. If anyone deserved to find true happiness and love, it was her volatile oldest child.

"No Mama, there is…," began J.R. only to be interrupted by Bobby.

"J.R.'s probably thinking about his newest…," began Bobby.

"That's quite enough Bobby," admonished Miss Ellie. "J.R. obviously has some things on his mind." Turning her attention back to J.R., Miss Ellie asked, "Is there anything you want to talk about, J.R.?"

"Umm….no Mama…nothing," replied J.R.. "If you'll excuse me…," he said, waiting on his Mama's permission to leave the table. Miss Ellie nodded. J.R. stood, stepped back then leaned over and placed a kiss to Miss Ellie's cheek, something he hadn't done in years and left the dining room.

Sue Ellen laid her napkin on the side of her plate. "If you'll excuse me Miss Ellie, I'll just go…," she waved in the direction of J.R..

"Good idea, Sue Ellen. You go on and see if J.R. needs anything," said Miss Ellie. Miss Ellie's emphasis on the word need caused Sue Ellen to look at the Ewing matriarch curiously. Miss Ellie gave Sue Ellen a soft warm smile in return. Placing a kiss to John Ross's hair, Sue Ellen told him to enjoy his dessert, before she left the dining room in pursuit of his daddy.

Miss Ellie caught the curious look of Clayton's. Making sure no one was watching, she smiled and silently mouthed _'later'_. Clayton nodded; knowing Ellie would explain what she thought was going on later.

* * *

Sue Ellen found J.R. standing outside leaning against one of the patio columns, deep in thought. Walking up behind him, she put her arms around him. "Penny for your thoughts," she whispered in his ear.

Chuckling, J.R. turned around, slipped his arms around Sue Ellen's waist and said, "I figured they be worth a bit more than that, darlin'."

Sliding her arms up to his shoulders than around his neck she whispered, "Oh they are, but I figured I start the bidding low and go from there."

"Is that a fact?" he said, pulling her closer. He bent his head toward hers, his lips stopping just shy of hers.

"Hmm…mmm…," she purred, reaching up and closing the distance between their lips. She sighed at the feel of his lips on hers. _'I love kissing him,'_ she thought as she lost herself in the kiss. She ended the kiss gently, not in the least surprised when J.R. tried to coax her into another kiss. Sue Ellen placed a finger to J.R.'s lips. "Nyuh…uh...," she said. "No more kissing until you tell me what has Bobby so riled up. What did you do to him?" asked Sue Ellen.

"I didn't do nothin' darlin'," said J.R..

Sue Ellen gave J.R. that look. J.R. sighed and loosened his hold on Sue Ellen.

"All right, I might have slammed him against a wall in the conference room. And I might have threatened him just a little bit, but that was all. I swear," said J.R..

Sue Ellen looked at J.R. in disbelief. "J.R., you can't just slam Bobby into a wall and threaten him," she hissed angrily.

"I can when he makes disparaging remarks about my wife," J.R. replied mulishly.

"What remarks?" asked Sue Ellen, finding it difficult to believe Bobby would insult her.

"I don't want to talk about it," said J.R. stubbornly, releasing Sue Ellen. J.R. crossed his arms over his chest, turned around and leaned against the pillar once again, a stubborn look on his face. Determined to find out what Bobby said, Sue Ellen walked around J.R.. Facing him she put her hand on his crossed arms and asked once more, "What remarks?"

"Just leave it darlin'," he growled.

"I will not leave it. I want to know what remarks Bobby made about me and I want to know now," demanded Sue Ellen. "And if you don't tell me, I'll just walk back inside and ask Bobby to tell me," threatened Sue Ellen.

J.R. looked at Sue Ellen, and then averted his gaze.

"J.R. Ewing, look at me," Sue Ellen demanded. When J.R. didn't look at her, Sue Ellen glared at him. "Fine," she hissed angrily. "Then I guess I'll just march inside and demand Bobby tell me what he said since you refuse to," she added, moving to do just that.

J.R.'s hand stopped her. Looking back at him, Sue Ellen waited. "All right, I'll tell ya," J.R. relented. "But don't get mad at me when I do," he said.

Covering his hand with hers she replied, "I promise I won't get angry at you. Now what did he say that caused you to bounce him off the wall?"

"We were having a meeting, discussing the Montgomery fields and others when I…," began J.R..

"Go on," encouraged Sue Ellen.

J.R. rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Sue Ellen tried not to smile at his action. J.R. only rubbed his neck when he was embarrassed about something, an action Miss Ellie said he had often did when he was younger. It was one of the things that endeared him to her, the little boy inside this powerful man.

"Then what?" asked Sue Ellen.

J.R. continued to rub his neck, looked down at the ground and back up at Sue Ellen. "I sort of…"

"Sort of what, J.R.?"

"I sort of began to think about last night and this morning and ignored Bobby a few times. He got mad. Accused me of thinking about my newest piece of ass and I…," J.R. said, surprised when Sue Ellen began to giggle.

"And let me guess," said Sue Ellen, the laughter easily heard in her voice. "You got mad at him for referring to me as a piece of ass and bounced him off the wall? Am I right?" she asked, still giggling.

"Well…yea," said J.R., not understanding how Sue Ellen could find Bobby calling her a piece of ass funny.

"Oh J.R., that is so sweet but you didn't have to bounce Bobby off the wall. He didn't know it was me he insulted. Granted referring to someone as a piece of ass is rude but Bobby didn't know it was me you were thinking about," said Sue Ellen. "He doesn't, does he?"

"Doesn't what?" asked J.R., a little confused.

"Doesn't know it is me you're sneakin' around with?" asked Sue Ellen.

J.R. shook his head no.

"Good," said Sue Ellen. "Cause it's none of his business who you're sneakin' around with. And it's especially not his business if the one you're sneakin' around with just so happens to be your wife," she added impishly.

"True," agreed J.R..

"But promise me something J.R.," she said.

"Anything darlin'," he replied.

"Don't bounce Bobby off anymore walls. Please," she asked.

"I'll try not to," J.R. said solemnly. "But I'm not guaranteeing anything, darlin'. But I'll do my best."

"Thank you. Your best is all I ask," said Sue Ellen, uncrossing J.R.'s arms and leaning into him. "Now that that is all taken care of…any idea of when the next time will be?" she asked playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"The next time?" asked J.R., watching as Sue Ellen's fingers traced over the buttons of his shift.

"The next time we go sneakin' around," she murmured, one hand wrapping around his neck while the other continued to play with the buttons of his shirt.

J.R. bent his head toward Sue Ellen. "Soon," he replied, pulling her closer, his lips a hairs breadth away from hers.

"Oh good," she said. "I like this sneakin' round," she murmured before surrendering to J.R.'s kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Clayton watched J.R. and Sue Ellen as they walked hand in hand. He tried to see them as Ellie did, but he was finding it difficult to distinguish between love and lust. When Ellie mentioned that J.R. was acting as Jock used to, Clayton was at first confused, he didn't understand how Jock could distinguish between his love and lust for Ellie. To Clayton they were one in the same.

He loved and lusted for Ellie.

Hell, if he admitted it to himself, he had lusted after Ellie from the first moment he saw her years ago, and as he came to know her, he fell in love with her. As far as he was concerned, there was no difference between his love and his lust for his wife. They were two sides of the same coin.

Laughter floated to him on the breeze and Clayton looked over and smiled at the sight of Sue Ellen's head thrown back and she laughing. It felt good to see her so happy, and he hoped her happiness continued.

Lifting his hat from his head, Clayton wiped the sweat from his brow. He was just about to place his hat back on his head when he saw Ellie walking toward the stables. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a cotton shirt. Clayton's smiled at the sight of her, placing his hat back on his head. Suddenly a strong breeze blew and the shirt Ellie wore moulded to her body, emphasising her curves. Clayton's breath caught at the sight. He could feel his body clench in response and his hands itch to reach out and touch Ellie. As he stood there transfixed at the sight of Ellie, the breeze playing around her, he watched Carl, one of the older ranch hands walk towards her. Clayton could almost see the grin on the man's face. Clayton knew Carl fancied Ellie, hell he made no secret about it. Watching Ellie smile at something Carl said, Clayton growled low in his throat. Tossing the tools down, Clayton strode over to where Carl and Ellie stood. As he drew closer, he could hear Ellie's soft laughter and his stomach clenched in response. Closer still brought the scent of her perfume to his nose, reminding him of how she smelled as they made love. Clayton's body responded to the stimuli from Ellie and the only thought on Clayton's mind was finding a place where he could sink into her warm, willing body.

Finally reaching the two Clayton stopped across from Carl, who stood a bit too close to Ellie for Clayton's comfort.

"Carl," said Clayton, his voice low and controlled.

"Clayton," said Carl, smiling at the other man. Carl's smile faltered at the look in the other man's eyes. Clayton looked as if he wanted to tear him limb from limb and Carl tried to figure out what he had done to anger Clayton. Unable to come up with any reason why Clayton would be angry with him, Carl looked from Clayton to Miss Ellie and back to Clayton. Carl suddenly realized why Clayton was angry and he fought back a grin. _'Jealousy sometimes does a man good'_, thought Carl. Since he didn't want Clayton's fist planted in his face, Carl decided retreat was the better form of valour. Tipping his hat to Miss Ellie Carl said, "It's been nice talking to you Miss Ellie. I've got some work to do."

"You do that Carl," Clayton said irritably. Clayton moved to stand closer to Ellie. With a nod Carl turned, a grin spreading across his face and walked away.

Ellie waited until Carl was out of hearing range before turning on Clayton and admonishing him. "Clayton was that really necessary? Carl only stopped to say hello."

"Yes, it was," said Clayton. "You're my woman and that man…," began Clayton, his lust for Ellie overriding his normal common sense.

At Clayton's words, Ellie placed her hands on her jean clad hips and glared at her husband. "Clayton Farlow I may be your wife but I am no man's wom…," Clayton pulling her into his arms and kissing her cut off the rest of her tirade.

Ellie struggled for a brief moment before succumbing to the Clayton's kiss. If there was one thing both her late husband and her present husband shared, it was the ability to kiss extremely well. Ending the kiss, Clayton released Ellie. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her into the stables and toward the tack room. Once inside the tack room, Clayton locked the door before turning around and leaning against it.

"Clayton Farlow, what has gotten into you?" said Ellie, looking over at her husband.

"You have," answered Clayton huskily.

Ellie stared at Clayton. "Excuse me?" she said.

"I said you have," said Clayton. Walking over to Ellie Clayton whispered, "Have I told you how much I like it when you wear jeans, especially those jeans." Clayton's voice was low and sensual and Ellie could feel the butterflies fill her stomach. Stopping in front of Ellie Clayton continued, "I love how they hug your curves and your legs. When you wear them I want to spend all day just tracing your curves with my hands." Clayton rested his hands on Ellie's hips, pulling her gently forward before lifting her up and setting her on one of the saddles. Stepping between her legs, he placed both his hands to the sides of her. Staring into her eyes Clayton continued. "Is this my shirt?" asked Clayton, his hands moving from where they rested on the saddle to skim over Ellie's cotton covered back.

"Yes," Ellie answered, softly, panting lightly at the feel of Clayton's strong warm hands caressing her back.

"Hmm…I like when you wear my shirts," he said, nuzzling the side of her hair with his nose, before tracing the shell of her ear with his lips. "But I like it better when you wear nothing at all," he whispered gently before capturing her lips in a softly sensual kiss.

* * *

"Isn't that Miss Ellie and Clayton over there," said Sue Ellen, shielding her eyes against the glare of the afternoon sun.

J.R. looked over. "Yea, that's Mama and Clayton. I wonder what…?" J.R. began before trailing off as he watched Clayton pull his mama into his arms and kiss her before pulling her toward the stables.

"Whoa…," said Sue Ellen, witnessing kiss. Sue Ellen was surprised as J.R. took her elbow and pulled her toward the house. She figured J.R. would want to know why Clayton was all but dragging Miss Ellie into the stable. Of course, Sue Ellen had her suspicions why Clayton was dragging Miss Ellie to the stables, but she wasn't going to voice them. "Umm…J.R. shouldn't we…?" began Sue Ellen before stopping as J.R. turned to look at her.

"Sugar…no, I don't think we should," said J.R.. He knew he was blushing. He couldn't help it. His mama and Clayton were going to…they were gonna…geez he couldn't even say it. Shaking his head to rid himself of the images now filling it, J.R. looked at Sue Ellen. "Look, there are just some things a man doesn't wanna know about when it comes to his mama," he said, the blush on his cheeks deepening.

At his answer, Sue Ellen started to giggle and J.R. soon joined her in laughter.

* * *

Sunday at Southfork was a day for family. Normally work would be postponed until Monday, but this was not the case for this Sunday.

"I understand," said Sue Ellen. "It's alright Kelly. I should have realized it on Friday. No…no…don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. You enjoy your Sunday…no…no, it's fine…really. It won't take long to finalize everything and the courier will pick them up. You have a good day and I'll see you tomorrow…bye," said Sue Ellen, hanging up the phone before turning back to J.R..

"What's wrong?" asked J.R., putting the contracts down on the table.

"I've got to run into the office quick and sign a few things. Both Kelly and I forgot about the contracts and order for Michelina's and it needs to be in New York by 10 AM tomorrow. Kelly has already arranged for the courier to meet me at the office in an hour to pick up everything, I just need to sign and seal them," said Sue Ellen. She sat down in the chair next to J.R., obviously upset.

J.R. took Sue Ellen's hand in his, rubbing the top in an effort to comfort her. "How about I drive you in?" asked J.R..

"But what about John Ross?" Sue Ellen asked. "I really wanted to spend the day with him and you," she said.

"Why don't we see if John Ross wants to go with us or if he wants to stay here? Either way we won't be gone long. And while we are in town I can stop by the office and get that contract I wanted you to read," said J.R..

"Oh, the one you said didn't sound right," said Sue Ellen.

"Yea. I've read it but something isn't right about it. Bobby's read it and said it sounds fine to him. He doesn't see what the problem with it is. Not that that surprises me," scoffed J.R.. "I figured you could read it over and maybe between the two of us we can figure out why it bothers me," said J.R..

"Alright, let's see if John Ross wants to go or stay," said Sue Ellen. "And since we are coming right back I'm not changing," said Sue Ellen, looking down at her jeans, button up shirt and boots. J.R. nodded his head in agreement. He was dressed similarly in jeans, boots and a cotton shirt.

Checking with John Ross who opted to stay at Southfork to play with Christopher, Sue Ellen grabbed her purse and office keys while J.R. grabbed his Stetson and they headed into Dallas.

It took Sue Ellen only a few minutes to sign and seal the paperwork for the courier who arrived promptly. That done she locked her offices again before she and J.R. headed over to Ewing Oil.

Greeting the security guard, J.R. informed him he and Sue Ellen would only be staying for a short while before they headed to the elevator and up to the offices of Ewing Oil.

J.R. looked on his desk for the contract. He couldn't find it. He swore he left it on his desk on Friday.

"Maybe it's on Sly's desk," said Sue Ellen.

"Maybe," said J.R., walking out of his office to search his secretary's desk. Not finding it on Sly's desk J.R. searched Phyllis's desk not finding it there either. Deciding it might be in Bobby's office J.R. said, "I'm gonna check Bobby's office quick. It might be there."

"Alright," said Sue Ellen watching J.R. walk to Bobby's office. Waiting for J.R. to disappear inside Sue Ellen raced over to J.R.'s chair. Taking off her boots, jeans and shirt, she quickly stripped off her bra and panties before slipping her shirt back on and unbuttoning it. Putting her clothes on the other side of the desk, Sue Ellen sat down in J.R.'s chair and turned it around to face the window.

"I found it…," began J.R., as he walked back into his office. Sue Ellen slowly spun the chair around. J.R. dropped the contract he had been holding at the sight of his wife. Sue Ellen sat in J.R.'s chair, one leg draped over the arm; her cotton shirt unbuttoned the ends of it offering just enough coverage to hide her centre while revealing a tantalizing glimpse of cleavage. J.R. stood transfixed, his mouth watered and he could feel the blood filling his penis.

"Hmm…that's good," Sue Ellen, said huskily, her eyes travelling over J.R., licking her lips at the sight of the bulge in his jeans. She trailed a hand down her opened shirt, and moved one of the ends just slightly to allow J.R. a glimpse of her curls. J.R.'s reaction was immediate. Crossing his office in quick strides, he knelt down in front of his chair, grabbed Sue Ellen's legs and pulled her to his mouth. Her gasp of surprise quickly turned to moans as J.R. tasted and teased her, bringing her pleasure.

* * *

"J.R., stop it," she said, slapping J.R.'s hand as she tried to pull her panties back on. Pulling Sue Ellen into his arms he pulled her panties down her legs again as he kissed and nipped the soft skin of her chest.

"I don't want to stop," he murmured, looking up at her as he trailed kisses over her breasts.

"Wasn't twice enough?" she asked, trying to fight the mounting sensations his kisses were evoking.

"No…I'll never get enough of you," said J.R., placing kisses up her chest to her neck as he stood. He pulled her tightly against his bare chest, his lips capturing hers in a passionately sensual kiss. Sue Ellen sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, surrendering to the overwhelming sensations J.R. elicited from her. Shifting back onto the desk Sue Ellen leant back, pulling J.R. to her. She could feel his arousal and her body tingled in anticipation at enjoying his attentions again. Moving her hands down to his butt, she wrapped her legs around his hips surprised when he moved back.

"Uh huh…I don't want to make love to you here," said J.R., pulling her up off his desk to her feet. Sue Ellen looked at him in confusion. She was further confused when he took her hand and led her around his desk. Turning her around, he placed both hands on her shoulders and guided her across his office and out the door.

"J.R.…what?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Don't worry," he said, squeezing her shoulders as he guided her down to Bobby's office.

"J.R.…what are you…?" asked Sue Ellen now completely confused as to why they were standing outside of Bobby's office.

Reaching around Sue Ellen, J.R. opened the door and guided her inside, stopping her in the middle of the office.

"J.R. why are we inside Bobby's office?" she asked as she turned to face her husband.

J.R. pulled Sue Ellen into his arms and said huskily, "I want you bent over the edge of Bobby's desk, his files and things pushed to the side while I make love to you. I want your scent, your hands, you on his desk. I want him to wonder why his desk is a mess."

At J.R.'s words, Sue Ellen moaned. She knew J.R. wanted to teach Bobby a lesson; wanted to get revenge for his referring to her as a piece of ass and Sue Ellen couldn't stop the illicit thrill at the thought of using something of Bobby's without his knowledge. Sue Ellen pulled J.R. to her, kissing him fervently, leaving no doubt as to her agreement of his plan. Releasing him, Sue Ellen stepped back and moved to the desk. Bending forward she pushed the files, pictures and other things out of the way as she spread her legs, looking over her shoulder, offering her husband an intimate view of her body.

She heard J.R.'s feral growl at her actions seconds before she felt him draped across her back and sliding into her inch by slow inch, only to pull out just as slowly. Sue Ellen shifted her hips, pushing back at J.R. as he continued his slow, sensual assault on her body. Pleas and moans fell to the wayside as the two lovers pushed their pleasure higher and higher until they shattered in bliss, their bodies shaking and covered in a light sheen of sweat.

J.R. placed soft kisses down Sue Ellen's back as they recovered. Once his legs stopped shaking, J.R. stood up, pulling Sue Ellen up and into his arms. Kissing her neck softly he held her as she continued to recover. Once he was sure she could stand on her own, he released her, taking her hand in his and leading her back to his office. They dressed quickly, Sue Ellen cleaning up in J.R.'s private bathroom before they gathered together everything, secured the offices, walked out of Ewing Oil arm in arm and headed back to Southfork.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The ringing of J.R.'s private line interrupted the meeting. Bobby picked it up before J.R. could reach it.

"Hello lover," a sultry voice on the other end said.

Bobby handed the phone to J.R. "It's for you," he said, a look of disgust on his face.

J.R. took the phone from Bobby's hand. "Hello," he said.

"That was Bobby wasn't it?" asked Sue Ellen leaning back in her office chair.

"Uh huh," said J.R.

Sue Ellen was surprised at J.R.'s response until she realized the reason for it. "He's standing right there, isn't he?"

"Yep," answered J.R. turning his back on Bobby and the others in attendance.

"Dammit," said Sue Ellen, sitting forward in her chair. "There goes my chance at interesting conversation during lunch," she added, exasperated.

"Is that a fact," replied J.R. He was now intrigued. He wondered what Sue Ellen meant by interesting conversation.

"Yes, it's a fact. I suppose now I'll have to spend my lunchtime doing paperwork rather than flirting with and teasing my husband," she said, idly thumbing through the stack of paperwork sitting on her desk.

"J.R. …the meeting," Sue Ellen heard Bobby's loud voice say. J.R. gripped the telephone receiver tightly in his hand, resisting the urge to pop Bobby in the mouth. Turning to glare at his brother J.R. replied, "Alright…"

Huffing in exasperation Sue Ellen said, "I better let you go before Bobby pitches a fit. I'll see you tonight, darlin'."

J.R. barely managed to say "…have a good day…" before he heard the dial tone. Hanging up the phone he rejoined the meeting, his mood now bordering on unpleasant.

J.R. stalked to his office bar; grabbing a rock crystal tumbler, he poured himself a large glass of club soda. Upending the sleeve of headache powder directly into his mouth he washed it down with the club soda before moving back to his desk and sitting down. J.R. leaned his head back against his office chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. He had a headache the size of the Panhandle and it had Bobby's name written all over it.

"Why can't that boy just listen for once," muttered J.R. rubbing the bridge of his nose. J.R. took deep breaths, forcing himself to relax so the headache medicine could do its job. Continuing to breathe deeply, he let his mind wander to his earlier short conversation with Sue Ellen.

'_I wonder what she meant by interesting conversation?' _he mused. He knew what he hoped she meant but he had a hard time believing Sue Ellen would engage in phone sex. On the other hand…_'hell I've been wrong before'_ he thought. J.R. shifted in his chair, just the thought of Sue Ellen and phone sex was arousing him. He tried to think of something else, anything else but his imagination had eagerly embraced the idea of Sue Ellen whispering her most erotic fantasies to him over the phone line and refused to relinquish control. The ringing of his private line interrupted his fantasy musing and he angrily picked it up.

"J.R. Ewing here," he barked into the receiver.

A brief silence greeted his words before a sultry voice said, "Hello lover. Do you have time to talk?"

At the sound of his wife's sultry, sensual voice J.R. sighed and replied, "Yes…yes I do. I was just sitting here thinking about you."

"Oh really?"

"Yea…I was wondering what ya meant by interestin' conversation."

"What do you think I meant?" teased Sue Ellen.

"I don't know darlin' but I know what I wish ya meant," replied J.R. his voice deepening. J.R. leant back in his chair and placed his feet on his desk. He reached down to adjust his growing arousal.

"And if I told ya that what you wish I meant is exactly what I did mean, what would you say to that?" asked Sue Ellen.

"I'd ask you if your door was locked."

"Locked, nice and tight. My jacket and shoes are off and I am stretched out on the couch with my legs crossed at the ankles," Sue Ellen said huskily.

J.R. closed his eyes at the image Sue Ellen painted. Breathing deeply J.R. said, "Uncross your legs Sugar."

"But a lady never sits with her legs uncrossed," protested Sue Ellen demurely. She imagined the smile on J.R.'s face and tried not to giggle. "But since you asked so nicely…they're uncrossed now."

"Good Sugar. Stockings or hose?" asked J.R., unsure of what she was wearing, as she was dressed before he got out of the shower this morning.

"Stockings," Sue Ellen said. "Along with garter belt, panties and camisole," she added huskily.

The deep groan from J.R. had Sue Ellen smiling. "Take off you skirt, Sugar," he said.

'It's already off," Sue Ellen replied. "Didn't I tell you that?" she asked coyly.

"God…no…no you didn't Sugar. I should punish you for that," growled J.R. imagining Sue Ellen lying on the dark rust leather couch in her office.

"And how would you punish me cowboy?" asked Sue Ellen.

"I'd take ya across my knee and spank ya for being such a tease," growled J.R.

"Mmmm…I might like that cowboy," replied Sue Ellen. "J.R.?"

"Yea Sugar?"

"Unzip your pants," said Sue Ellen.

"Sugar…," J.R. began to say.

"Please J.R."

"But Sugar…my door's not locked."

"So…," replied Sue Ellen, her voice dropping in tone. "No one should come in and…," she began.

"And what?" asked J.R. intrigued.

"And don't you want to enjoy yourself like I am," said Sue Ellen, moaning softly as her hand slid inside her panties. "I'm so wet cowboy."

"Oh god…Sugar…," groaned J.R. as he dropped his feet to the floor, fumbling with his belt and pants before finally opening them. Reaching inside he bit the inside of his cheek as he pulled himself free of his pants.

"Mmmmm….I like the way I taste darlin'," Sue Ellen said.

"Oh geesu…Sugar…," J.R. moaned, as he lazily stroked himself.

"Do ya like the way I taste darlin'?" asked Sue Ellen softly.

"Yea…," groaned J.R. licking his lips at the memory of Sue Ellen's taste.

"What are ya doin' darlin'? Are you strokin' yourself?" asked Sue Ellen.

"Uh huh…," answered J.R.

"Do ya want to know what I'm doin'?" asked Sue Ellen softly.

"Yeah…," growled J.R.

"I'm runnin' my hands all over my body imaginin' that they are yours," Sue Ellen whispered. "Mmm… your hands always feel so good on my skin. Do ya know what my favourite thing you do is?" she asked huskily.

"No…what?"

"I love to feel your hands when they massage my breasts and my thighs," said Sue Ellen. "Mine just don't feel the same…" husked Sue Ellen, a soft moan escaping as her hands massaged her thighs.

"Oh god…," J.R. growled low.

"I'm still so wet," husked Sue Ellen, her moans filling J.R.'s ears as she pleasured herself.

"Sugar…please…," begged J.R. wanting to hear her tell him exactly what she was doing.

"Do you want to know what I am doin'?" asked Sue Ellen. "Is that it J.R.? Do you want me to tell ya exactly what I am doin'?"

"Yesss…," J.R. hissed, squeezing his erection.

Sue Ellen began to speak. Her movements and words matched. With every syllable she spoke she drove her and J.R.'s desire higher and higher. She fanned the flames of their desire until finally, when she could no longer stand the tension that gripped her body she came, moaning J.R.'s name.

Hearing Sue Ellen moan his name over the phone line, her breathing rapid J.R. pumped his hardened shaft once then twice before biting his lip as he came all over his hand. His harsh breathing sounded loud in Sue Ellen's ear as she slowly recovered.

"Damn Sugar…," panted J.R. his heart hammering in his chest as he recovered from their conversation.

A soft giggle greeted his exclamation. "Are you okay darlin?" asked Sue Ellen softly, her eyes closed as she lay sleepily on the sofa in her office.

"Yea…just a bit messy," J.R. said ruefully.

Sue Ellen laughed.

"Laugh now Miss Texas. But just remember what they say about payback," teased J.R.

Sue Ellen giggled again.

Laughing softly himself J.R. said, "I better get cleaned up before someone, namely Bobby comes in. Thank you Sugar, I definitely enjoyed our conversation."

"You're welcome. So did I J.R.," said Sue Ellen. "I love you," she added.

"Love ya too Sugar. I'll see ya tonight," said J.R. before hanging up the phone. Looking down at himself he shook his head. "Thank God I keep a change of clothes here at the office," he muttered as he walked over to his private bathroom.

Sue Ellen hung up the phone, stretched then stood, dressing again. Sitting down to slip her shoes on she glanced at the clock, it was just after three in the afternoon. Deciding she was too sleepy to concentrate on work she grabbed her purse, unlocked her office door and with a quick word and wave to Kelly she headed home.

She needed a nap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1

**Chapter 7**

J.R. greeted Sly after returning from lunch with Senator Dodds and members of the OLM. It was an informal lunch concerning the conservation of some wetlands near one of the old Ewing refinery sites. J.R. had approached the OLM with the proposal to clean up the area and return it to as natural a setting as possible but he needed funding to assist with the clean up. The OLM and Senator Dodds were amiable to assisting him with the pursuit of funding and J.R. knew the clean up would be good press for Ewing Oil. The only negative aspect of his lunch was the dammed reporters who insisted on badgering everyone with questions as they were leaving. Luckily, the Senator's office had already prepared a statement and J.R. was able to escape without making a comment. He would have Sly prepare a press statement for later, after funding was secured and the clean up was underway.

"Any messages Sly?" asked J.R.

"Yes J.R.," she said handing him a stack of messages. J.R. quickly glanced through them stopping as he read one of them, a grin spreading come his face.

"Sly, I'm going to take the rest of the day off," said J.R. "If anyone calls just take a message and tell 'em I'll call 'em back."

"What about the meeting with Bobby?"

"Dammit," swore J.R. "Just tell him I've an unexpected meeting," J.R. said. "Thanks Sly," he added as he headed back out of the offices.

Sly watched as J.R. entered the elevator. She smiled to herself knowing exactly what type of meeting J.R. was going to. She was still smiling when Bobby walked in twenty minutes later.

"Sly is J.R. back yet?" he asked as he looked at his messages.

"He was Bobby but he left almost immediately. He had an unexpected meeting come up," said Sly.

"What?" Bobby asked incredulously. "What meeting Sly?"

"I don't know Bobby. J.R. received a message concerning it while he was out to lunch," explained Sly.

"What did the message say, Sly?" When Sly didn't answer him immediately, Bobby asked again. "What did the message say Sly?" Bobby demanded, his temper rising.

"It only had a time and a location," said Sly. She didn't think it was Bobby's business who J.R. was meeting, although she knew who it was.

"When and where," asked Bobby. He was tired of J.R.'s games. "Sly...," Bobby said leaning on her desk.

"2:30 at the Westin City Center," answered Sly. Bobby looked at his watch then turned on his heel and walked out of the offices. Sly waited for the elevator door to close before Sly picked up the phone and called J.R.'s car phone. There was no answer. Hanging up Sly called the Westin City Center.

"Thank you for calling the Westin City Center, how may I help you?"

"Could you please transfer me to Mr. J.R. Ewing's room," asked Sly.

"Please hold," she was asked. A few minutes later Sly heard. "I am sorry we don't have a Mr. Ewing registered."

"Um...do you have a Miss Sue Ellen Shepard registered?" asked Sly.

"Please hold, ma'am while I check," the desk attendant said. A few minutes later the attendant came back on the line. "Yes, Miss Shepard is registered here. Would you like me to ring her room?"

"Yes please and thank you," answered Sly.

"You're welcome, please hold," the attendant said as she transferred the call. The phone rang and Sly breathed a sigh of relief when it was answered.

"Hello," said Sue Ellen.

"Sue Ellen, this is Sly. I'm sorry for calling but may I speak to J.R., it's important," said Sly.

"Hold on a minute Sly," said Sue Ellen who handed the phone to J.R. J.R. listened to Sly, assured her he wasn't mad at her, told her to go ahead home and thanked her for calling. Hanging up the phone J.R. turned back to Sue Ellen and began to laugh.

"What's so funny J.R.? Why did Sly call?"

"Well, it seems my baby brother is a bit upset that I'm not at the office. He demanded Sly tell him where I was and fearin' his temper she did. She told him I had an unexpected meetin'," explained J.R. "When she told him where he high-tailed it out of the office, full of self-righteous anger and is headin' over here."

Sue Ellen started to laugh. "Too bad he won't find you registered here," giggled Sue Ellen. "I wonder if he will think to look under my maiden name for you," she added as she moved into J.R.'s embrace.

J.R.'s hands came to rest on Sue Ellen's hips. He replied, "I doubt it. And he'll be fit to be tied tonight." J.R. looked down into the laughing eyes of his wife.

"Too bad," said Sue Ellen, as she looked at J.R. "Now where were we?" asked Sue Ellen, moving closer to J.R. her fingers tracing over his cheek.

"Well, you were right here and I was...," began J.R. lowering his head toward Sue Ellen.

"Yes...," whispered Sue Ellen.

"...right here," said J.R. covering Sue Ellen's mouth with his. Sue Ellen's only answer was soft moan as she surrendered to J.R.'s passionate kiss.

* * *

Bobby Ewing handed his keys to the valet and walked inside the Westin City Center to the front desk.

"Excuse me, Michelle," Bobby began reading her name tag, "could you please tell me which room J.R. Ewing is in?" he said.

Michelle recognized Bobby Ewing of Ewing Oil and checked the computer. "I'm sorry sir, J.R. Ewing isn't registered."

Bobby thought quickly and remembered J.R. once mentioning using their grandfather's name when he was younger. "Could you see if there is a John Southworth registered?"

Michelle checked the register again. "No, sir I am sorry there is no one by that name registered either," she said.

"Thank you," said Bobby before walking away. He knew J.R. was here in one of these rooms but without knowing what name he was registered under Bobby had no chance of finding him. Gritting his teeth in anger, Bobby strode out of the Westin City Center.

As he waited for the valet to bring his car around he silently swore to himself that tonight he and J.R. would have a nice long talk punctuated with a few fists to J.R.'s face. It may not get him any answers but it would sure make him feel better. Climbing into his car, Bobby sped away from the Westin and back to Ewing Oil.

At least one Ewing brother could be counted on to work!

Pete Mitchell of the Dallas Morning News overheard the exchange between Michelle and Bobby Ewing. Somewhere in this hotel was J.R. Ewing, President of Ewing Oil and from the tone of his younger brother's voice he wasn't here for a meeting but a rendezvous. Pete could smell a scandal ten miles away and this smelled like a juicy one. The past year J.R. Ewing had managed to stay out of the scandal sheets by playing the devoted husband, father and businessman- a role that didn't fit the enigmatic J.R. Ewing. But Pete, like most of Dallas' reporters were just simply waiting for John Ross Ewing II to trip up and become involved in another scandal. It seemed Pete was in the right place at the right time to witness this event.

Pete walked up to the front desk. "Hey Michelle," he greeted.

Michelle looked up from her work and smiled at Pete Mitchell. "Hi Pete, what are you doing here?"

"I was having lunch. Hey, was that Bobby Ewing I just saw?" he asked.

"Um...yes it was," answered Michelle.

"Do you know what he wanted?" asked Pete.

Michelle knew she could be reprimanded for talking to Pete about the hotel's guests but she liked Pete. "He was looking for his brother J.R. Ewing," she said. Michelle leaned forward and whispered, "But he's not registered under his name." The look she and Pete shared spoke volumes.

Looking around Pete whispered. "So who's he registered under?"

"Shepard, Suite 1022," answered Michelle.

"Think I can...?" began Pete.

Michelle knew exactly what Pete was going to ask and she interrupted. "Pete I can't. I'll lose my job."

"Come on Michelle. I'll make it worth your while," he said, squeezing her hand. Michelle knew she shouldn't but she knew Pete would reward her with a good payoff.

"Five hundred and a date Saturday," she said.

Pete looked at her then agreed, "Okay." Michelle looked around then slipped the spare pass key to Pete and watched as he walked across the foyer to retrieve his bag then headed to the elevators. Michelle returned to work, smiling at the prospect of her upcoming date on Saturday.

Pete reached the tenth floor and walked down the hallway. Reaching Suite 1022 he made sure his cameras were ready. Satisfied that they were he slid the pass key into the lock and slowly opened the door. Slipping inside quickly he let the door close and moved quietly across the sitting room toward the bedroom. From his vantage point he could see the bed and its occupants.

The woman was sitting up, the white sheets pooled at her waist as she rode the man below her. Pete couldn't see her face, but her back and shoulders were tanned and he could just make out the outline of her breast. Pete could see J.R. Ewing's face. His facial expression left little doubt as to what he and the woman were doing.

"Oh god J.R.," the woman moaned as she moved up and down on J.R. Pete could feel his body react to the scene before him and he took a deep breath trying to maintain control.

Slipping forward a bit Pete raised his camera and began to take pictures. His camera was almost quiet as he snapped picture after picture of J.R. Ewing and the mysterious woman. He continued to snap picture after picture as J.R. pulled the woman down onto his chest, kissing her before flipping them over, he now on top as he plunged into her.

The woman's nails scratched at J.R.'s back as he thrust into her, their moans covering the soft sound of the whirring of the camera as Pete continued to take picture after picture.

"Oh Sugar," grunted J.R. as he thrust into Sue Ellen. God, she was so wet and the feel of her nails scoring his back as he drove into her pushed his pleasure higher and higher. "So close...oh gawd...," he groaned as captured her lips in a feral kiss. Sue Ellen matched J.R.'s passion with her own.

"Yes...J.R. ...yes...please...Oh God cowboy...yes...," she whimpered as her body began to convulse in ecstasy. J.R. thrust into Sue Ellen's quivering body twice more before roaring his release and collapsing onto her. Minutes passed as the two lovers recovered. Throughout this time Pete continued to take pictures having switched cameras.

Kissing Sue Ellen softly, J.R. rolled over onto his back and pulled Sue Ellen onto his chest. "Gawd, Sugar that was incredible," he said as he caressed her shoulders and back.

"Mmm...," replied Sue Ellen completely sated.

J.R. chuckled. "Did I wear ya out Sugar?" he asked.

"Uh huh," she said, snuggling and kissing J.R.'s chest.

"Well why don't you close those beautiful eyes for a bit and rest," rumbled J.R.

Pete couldn't believe his luck. Not only was he getting pictures but he was also getting audio. Today was definitely his lucky day! Now all he needed was a good facial picture of both J.R. and the mysterious woman. Taking a deep breath, Pete knew the only chance he had of getting such a picture was to make his presence known. Taking another deep breath, Pete made sure he had both cameras and his recorder secure. He checked the setting on his camera, satisfied with it he took another deep breath and boldly stepped into the bedroom.

"Hey," he shouted at the occupants of the bed. They both turned to him, J.R. bare-chested and the mysterious woman, the sheet barely covering her breasts, staring at him in shock. Pete raised his camera and took a series of pictures before either could react. Quickly turning, Pete ran as fast as he could, the roar of anger behind him lending speed to his movements. He barely escaped the room before a very angry J.R. Ewing reached him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1

**Chapter 8**

The drive home to Southfork for Sue Ellen and J.R. differed greatly.

Sue Ellen spent almost the entire drive giggling. She couldn't believe a reporter had caught her and J.R. in bed, enjoying an afternoon tryst. She could just imagine his shock when he developed the pictures. Instead of the scandal involving J.R. Ewing and mysterious woman he had hoped for all he had were mundane images of a husband and wife enjoying an afternoon together. Sue Ellen laughed imagining the reporter's editor and his or her reaction to the supposed scintillating images.

She would love to be a fly on the wall for that meeting.

Laughing lightly, she thought back to J.R.'s reaction and instantly sobered. J.R. had been furious!

Not for being caught in bed with her- he didn't care who knew he enjoyed spending the day in bed with his wife. Instead, he was furious that another man had witnessed their most intimate moments along with her nudity. He was furious that she would be embarrassed by the actions of the reporter and his brother. They both knew the reporter would have never known J.R. was in the hotel if Bobby, in his self-righteous anger had not let the cat out of the bag. If Sue Ellen were honest with herself, for the first few minutes she had been extremely embarrassed at the thought of the intimate pictures of her and J.R. being published. But soon she saw the humour in the situation, laughing heartily. If they were published they were published, all they would illustrate would be the intense love, devotion and sexual attraction she shared with J.R. She remembered J.R.'s response to her laughter.

"_What the hell is so funny?" J.R. growled, striding back into the bedroom naked. He was livid! He didn't find having his privacy interrupted with his wife the least bit funny. _

"_You...me...scandal...," Sue Ellen managed to gasp out between laughs. She was laughing so hard tears streamed down her cheeks. J.R scowled at Sue Ellen as she hit the bed with her fist punctuating her laughter. He couldn't understand how she could find this situation funny. As he watched and heard her laugh he found himself smiling then chuckling then joining her in hearty laughter. _

Now though she was worried about how J.R. was going to react when he saw Bobby. She had a feeling his reaction was going to be volcanic.

After their laughter subsided they dressed and during the entire time they were dressing J.R. had been quiet, his jaw tense and Sue Ellen knew his anger had returned. He was no longer simply angry, he was now intensely furious. And that fury was directed at Bobby.

Sue Ellen didn't know what Bobby's problem was- if he was under stress from work or if he and Pam were having problems but one thing she did know was that his actions today were completely uncalled for. She prayed J.R. would keep his temper when he did confront Bobby. Although from the look in J.R.'s eyes and the tenseness in his jaw when they parted to drive their respective cars home she was tempted to call Miss Ellie and tell her to have Clayton, Ray and a few of the hands on standby, just in case. She had a feeling it would take the combined efforts of all of them to keep J.R. from seriously injuring Bobby.

* * *

Dinner went surprisingly well. No one was home but she, J.R. and John Ross, everyone else was out. They enjoyed a simple dinner of soup and sandwiches eating in the kitchen while John Ross and J.R. did their best to try to get Teresa to give them some of the wedding cookies she was baking for her nieces wedding.

"Teresa, just think of us as quality control," J.R. said as he watched her transfer the warm cookies to a cooling rack.

"Yea, Teresa...quality control," said John Ross looking at her hopefully.

"You wouldn't want anyone at the wedding to get a less than delicious cookie, would you? This is why you should let us taste test them for you. This way we can make sure they are perfect," said J.R. grinning at Teresa, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Think of the wedding guests Teresa," John Ross added.

Sue Ellen tried to keep from laughing as her two men did their best to negotiate with Teresa. She could see Teresa softening and knew it was just a matter of time before she gave them each a plate of the delectable Mexican confections. Teresa looked over at her and smiled.

"Fine," Teresa relented. "I will let you taste a few...but just a few," she said as she placed half dozen cookies each on two small plates before setting them down on the counter.

"Alright," said John Ross as he grabbed both plates while J.R. poured them both a tall glass of milk. Sue Ellen watched as both her men sat down at the table and proceeded to devour their cookies.

Walking over to Teresa Sue Ellen smiled. "You lasted longer than I thought you would," she said as she picked up one of the cool baking sheets and placed it in the sink.

Teresa laughed. "I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did. Did you want any?" asked Teresa, indicating the cooling cookies.

"Just one," answered Sue Ellen, picking up one of the confections. Popping it into her mouth she closed her eyes as the cookie all but melted in her mouth. "Mmm...Teresa...they are delicious," she said.

"Thank you. You can have another if you like," she said.

"Oh no...I couldn't fit another in me. Between the soup, sandwiches and now the cookies I am stuffed," said Sue Ellen. "Dinner was wonderful Teresa."

"Thank you, Señora," said Teresa. Looking over at the table Teresa asked, "Where do they put it all?"

Sue Ellen laughed lightly. "I wonder that myself at times," she said.

"Teresa the cookies were great," said John Ross, as he placed his plate and glass in the sink.

"Delicious Teresa," added J.R. as he too put his plate and glass in the sink. Leaning his hip against the sink he asked, "I don't suppose there is any chance of a few dozen staying here, is there?"

Teresa laughed softly. "No Señor, I am afraid not but if I promise to make a tres leches cake when I return from my nieces wedding do I have your word that the cookies will be safe?"

J.R. and John Ross looked at each other. "With berries?" they asked in unison.

Teresa smiled. "With berries."

"Then we promise not to touch the cookies," said J.R. John Ross nodded in agreement.

"Um...Teresa?" said John Ross.

"Yes?"

"When will you be back from your nieces wedding?"

"I am leaving on Thursday and will be back on Tuesday," said Teresa.

"Oh man...I don't know if I can wait that long," moaned John Ross, the thought of Teresa's cake making his mouth water.

The three adults laughed at John Ross's statement. J.R. squeezed his son's shoulder. "Don't worry son, there is always ice cream to tide us over until Teresa gets back," he said, silently agreeing with John Ross- he didn't know if he could wait that long.

Wishing Teresa a good night the three left the kitchen. Sue Ellen slipped her arm into J.R.'s as they walked toward the den.

"Son?" asked J.R. as they entered the den.

"Yes?" answered John Ross.

"Do you have all your homework done?"

"Almost. I'm havin' problems with some math problems. Could you help me?" John Ross asked.

"Sure," replied J.R. taking a seat on the couch next to John Ross who sat on the floor. John Ross opened his math book and soon the two were engrossed in his homework.

* * *

Switching off John Ross's light, J.R. closed his door and walked down the hall to the bedroom he shared with Sue Ellen. Entering the room he walked up behind Sue Ellen and slipped his arms around her waist. Nuzzling her neck he said, "Hmmm...I'm hungry."

"Hungry? You can't possibly be hungry. Not after everything you ate tonight," replied Sue Ellen in disbelief.

"But I am," said J.R. as he nipped at her neck. "Just not for food," he added, trailing soft kisses across the back of her neck.

"If you're not hungry for food, what else can you possibly be hungry for?" teased Sue Ellen. She turned around in J.R.'s arms, facing him, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"I'll give you...," J.R. began, peppering her lips with soft kisses. "...three guesses," he added as he kissed his way across her cheek to her ear. "And the first two don't count," he whispered in her ear, gently nipping her earlobe before moving back to her mouth and capturing her lips in a sensual kiss.

"Hmm...I think I may know exactly what you're hungry for," Sue Ellen said when their kiss ended.

"I thought you might," replied J.R.

Sue Ellen's hands slid across the front of J.R.'s shirt to trace the skin exposed by his opened collar. She slid one hand down the front of his shirt unbuttoning each button. His shirt now opened to the waist Sue Ellen leaned in and placed feather soft kisses to his exposed chest while her fingers trailed over his skin. She could smell J.R.'s soap, cologne and the indefinable scent that was his alone, smiling at each hitch of his breath as her lips and fingers teased him. Her hands reached his waist and she slipped them inside to travel up the warm skin of his back. She shivered when she felt his hands mimic her movements.

His large hands travelled up her back, their warmth easily felt through the silk of her blouse. His touch was firm but light and goose bumps erupted across her skin as she enjoyed his caresses. She moaned softly when she felt one hand slide up from her back, across her shoulder to her neck and then into her hair. She instinctively turned her head to meet his lips surrendering completely to his kiss and the inevitable passion that J.R. evoked in her.

Later, before she surrendered to sleep, Sue Ellen sent up a silent prayer that the entire situation with Bobby would be forgotten. Or at the very least, a new memo released advocating peace and calm. Unfortunately, the lines of communication were down, the memo was lost and the little devils awoke fully prepared to wreak havoc the next morning.

* * *

"Morning Mama. Clayton," said J.R. as he escorted Sue Ellen to the breakfast table. "Morning son. Hi Christopher" said J.R.

"Morning Daddy, Mama," greeted John Ross between bites of scrambled eggs and pancakes.

"Morning Uncle J.R. Aunt Sue Ellen," said Christopher before he went back to eating his breakfast.

"Morning John Ross. Christopher," said Sue Ellen placing a soft kiss to John Ross's hair as she walked by his chair. "Miss Ellie. Clayton," greeted Sue Ellen, thanking J.R. as he held her chair out for her. Sitting down she reached for the pot of coffee, pouring herself and J.R. each a cup. She quickly fixed herself a plate of food smiling as she watched J.R. pile his plate high with food.

"Hungry J.R.?" Miss Ellie teased as she watched her oldest son pile his plate full.

"Starvin'," he answered. Miss Ellie laughed at his standard reply.

"Mama, may I have some more pancakes?" asked John Ross, his plate, which just moments ago was full, now empty.

"My goodness you must be hungry," said Sue Ellen, amazed at her son's appetite.

"Starvin'," replied John Ross. Both Sue Ellen and Miss Ellie laughed at his answer; he sounded just like his father.

"Okay, but just two more. You don't want to eat too much and get a stomach-ache," said Sue Ellen as she placed two more pancakes on his plate.

"And some more eggs?" asked John Ross. Sue Ellen placed another spoonful of scrambled eggs onto his plate. John Ross poured syrup over everything devouring his breakfast. "Mmm...that was great," said John Ross draining the last of his milk from his glass before setting it back on the table and patting his stomach.

"I agree son," said J.R. sitting back and drinking the rest of his coffee, his plate also now empty.

Sue Ellen looked at both her men, Teresa's words from last night echoed in her head. She still didn't know where they put all the food they ate. Looking over at the clock Sue Ellen said, "John Ross... Christopher it's time for you two to go, you don't want to miss your bus."

"Okay," answered the boys, standing and giving goodbye kisses before heading out the door, coats and book bags in hand.

"Good morning Bobby. Pam," greeted Miss Ellie when they walked into the dining room.

"Morning Mama. Miss Ellie," they greeted.

Sue Ellen, J.R. and Clayton added their 'good mornings'. Bobby replies were stiff as he glared at J.R. Sue Ellen had hoped that they would be able to make their escape without a confrontation with Bobby but from the look in Bobby's eyes she knew any hope she may have had was now dashed.

Deciding to make a last ditch attempt at escaping before Bobby said something Sue Ellen turned to J.R. "Darlin' how about we ride into town together. This way you can pick me up for lunch and we can have an early day."

As soon as the words left her mouth she knew she should have phrased her request differently.

"Another early day J.R.?" Bobby sneered.

"You have something to say about how I spend my days Bobby?" asked J.R. his tone soft.

"J.R...," began Sue Ellen. She was hoping to still get them out of here before Bobby said anything more. She knew it would take just one wrong word for J.R. to completely lose his temper.

"No Sue Ellen, it seems my baby brother has a problem with how I spend my afternoons," he replied his tone firmer.

"You dammed right I do," said Bobby, tossing his napkin down on the table and standing up. He was still angry at J.R.'s actions yesterday.

"Bobby that is enough," said Miss Ellie.

"No, it is not," Bobby answered back.

"No Mama," said J.R. "Bobby obviously has a problem with how I spend my afternoons. So little brother, what is your problem with how I spend my afternoons?" asked J.R. as he stood.

"I'll tell you what my problem is," said Bobby as he stalked around the table. J.R. moved to meet him at the head of the table, near the entry way.

Sue Ellen's soft "Oh no," was heard by Clayton. The look on Sue Ellen's face clued Clayton in and he stood, ready for whatever was going to happen.

"My problem is," Bobby began his finger poking at J.R.'s chest. "...is that you think you can just duck out of meetings to go meet your newest whore anytime you want?"

"I'd watch your mouth boy," warned J.R.

Bobby ignored his warning and continued yelling, "Well I am tired of it! If you want to get laid, do it on your own time not on company time."

"Bobby that's enough!" commanded Miss Ellie. Something wasn't right. Miss Ellie could see from J.R.'s posture that he was furious. Something that rarely happened as J.R. usually had tight rein on his temper. But not this morning.

"No, it's not enough Mama!" shouted Bobby. Turning to Sue Ellen Bobby said, "I would think you would want to know which whore he was meetin'..."

J.R. grabbed Bobby by the suit jacket. "I said that was enough boy!" growled J.R. his hands tightening on the lapels of his jacket.

"Not that it is any of your business but the lady... and that is just what she is...that I met yesterday was none other than my wife," snarled J.R.

"Yea right," said Bobby.

J.R. continued as if he hadn't heard him. "And thanks to your holier than thou attitude a reporter managed to sneak into our suite, took photos of us enjoying an afternoon together," growled J.R. "The photos will probably be in this morning's Dallas Times! Now you owe Sue Ellen an apology for not only embarrassing her but of calling her a...whore. Otherwise I'll..." J.R. trailed off.

"Otherwise you'll what J.R.?" sneered Bobby. He knew J.R. wouldn't hit him because he knew he was younger than J.R. and could easily kick his ass.

"Or this...," said J.R. punching Bobby in the mouth. The force of his punch knocked Bobby off his feet.

"Bobby!" shouted Pam, standing her hands over her mouth.

J.R. stalked over to Bobby and pulled him to his feet. Once he was standing, J.R. hit him again, this time sending him sprawling against the front door. J.R. moved to grab Bobby again only to be stopped. Clayton held a struggling J.R. by the arms. "Enough J.R.," ordered Clayton.

Bobby took advantage of J.R.'s position and hit him across the jaw. The blow barely staggered J.R., who shrugged off Clayton's hold and lunged for Bobby, an almost inhuman growl erupting from him. Clayton grabbed at J.R. again but J.R threw him off causing Clayton to stumble to his knees. Bobby made his escape out the front door, J.R. following.

Miss Ellie and Sue Ellen rushed over to Clayton. "Are you alright Clayton?" Miss Ellie asked concerned.

"Yea...get Ray Ellie or some of the hands...I have a feelin' we're gonna need 'em," said Clayton. Ellie immediately grabbed the ranch phone to order Ray and some hands to the house.

The sounds of fighting came through the opened front door. Everyone ran to the front door. J.R. and Bobby were exchanging blows as Ray and the some of the hands scrambled to separate them. A punch to the jaw from J.R. sent Ray sprawling as J.R. fought to get at Bobby.

Miss Ellie's hands flew to her mouth as she saw the damage her oldest son inflicted on her youngest son. Bobby's jaw was swollen, his lip and nose bleeding and his eye blackened. She flinched when she heard the splat of J.R.'s meaty fist meeting with Bobby's side. Pam was yelling for the men to stop J.R.

Sue Ellen stood there watching her husband fight. She had rarely seen him physically fight. She knew he preferred to use his head rather than his fists to settle an argument. She knew Bobby looked down on J.R. because he didn't get physical. Bobby thought just because J.R. didn't fight meant he couldn't but Sue Ellen knew different. J.R. could cause real damage when he became physical. When he fought, he fought to win and that often meant leaving his opponent bleeding and unconscious. Sue Ellen remembered the only two times he had become physical in her presence. One was when they were dating and J.R. got in a fight with a group of rude cowboys. The cowboys had thought it would be easy to beat J.R.; after all there had been four against one. He had left all four bleeding and unconscious.

The second time was the fight he had with Dusty. Even Clayton didn't know about that fight. It happened after she and J.R. reconciled and they had run into Dusty along with a few of his rodeo friends. Words were exchanged between the two men soon followed by blows. Dusty's friends had prevented anyone from interfering; sure that Dusty would win the fight easily. What they hadn't counted on was J.R.'s reaction to seeing her manhandled. J.R. had beat Dusty until he was unable to stand and when he was done he turned and asked, his breathing laboured, "Anyone else?" The others had backed away. No one prevented them from leaving. A few weeks later Dusty had attended the Ewing Rodeo and when Clayton asked about his bruises Dusty said they were from a raging bull he had met. Sue Ellen knew just which 'raging bull' Dusty meant.

Now from the look on J.R.'s face she knew he intended to beat Bobby until he was unconscious. Sue Ellen knew she couldn't let him do that; it would cause too many problems. Stepping down she began to walk forward. A hand to her arm stopped her.

"Sue Ellen...," began Clayton, his tone concerned.

Sue Ellen looked up at Clayton, smiling in reassurance. "Don't worry Clayton," she said, patting his hand, before moving away.

Sue Ellen walked toward the melee. She knew she needed to get J.R.'s attention and soon before he caused real damage to his brothers and the other men. She stopped just out of range of the men. Placing her fingers in her mouth she let loose a shrill whistle that caught all the men's attention. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I think that's quite enough," she said, her hands on her hips.

The men simply stood there as she walked forward coming to a stop in front of J.R. She raised her hand to his face. She softly probed his swollen jaw. "I think he learned his lesson," Sue Ellen said softly. The look that flitted across J.R.'s face had Sue Ellen dropping her hand and crossing her arms. "I mean it, J.R.," she said her tone leaving no doubt to her feelings.

J.R. nodded abruptly and stepped forward. A hand to his arm had him turning. He had only a few seconds to react before Bobby's fist swung for his face. J.R. ducked causing Bobby to miss him. Unfortunately, J.R. and Bobby were rather close to Sue Ellen and the punch meant for J.R. landed a glancing blow to Sue Ellen's cheek.

Sue Ellen's cry of surprise was loud in the relative quiet of the morning. J.R. turned shocked watching Sue Ellen fall to the ground.

"Sugar!" shouted J.R as he reached for his wife.

"Oh God Sue Ellen!" cried Bobby as he stood there in shock. He hadn't meant to hit Sue Ellen.

Clayton and Miss Ellie rushed forward.

"Are you okay?" asked J.R. as he knelt down next to her.

"Oh gawd, that hurts," moaned Sue Ellen as she held her cheek.

"Let me see," said J.R.

Sue Ellen moved her hand from her cheek and J.R. growled at the already blossoming bruise to her cheek. He stamped down his overwhelming rage.

"Can you stand?" he asked concerned.

Sue Ellen nodded yes and J.R. along with Clayton helped Sue Ellen stand, her hand holding her cheek again. Miss Ellie moved forward.

"Let's get some ice on that cheek, then I think a trip to the emergency room may be in order," said Miss Ellie, noticing how quickly her cheek was bruising and swelling. Turning to J.R. she said, "You have two minutes. Then I want you inside."

Ray was close enough to hear Miss Ellie's words and motioned for the other men to move back. J.R. was surprised at his mother's words; he hadn't expected her to give him the chance to retaliate.

"Yes, ma'am," he said and stepped back to allow his mother and Clayton to escort Sue Ellen into the house. When they walked by Pam, Clayton grabbed her arm and despite her protests forced her to accompany him into the house.

As soon as the door closed Ray looked at his watch said '_two minutes'_ then stepped back to wait. Bobby stood there still in shock. He hadn't meant to hit Sue Ellen. He had intended to hit J.R. He was surprised when J.R. stopped in front of him.

"Here's your chance," snarled J.R. as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his dress pants.

"Huh?' asked Bobby, not understanding what J.R. was talking about.

"Here is your chance to hit me," said J.R., the rage in his voice easily heard.

"Look J.R., I don't want to fight anymore," replied Bobby, his voice tired.

"One minute, thirty seconds," said Ray.

"I don't care. Swing or not but I am gonna beat ya ass," snarled J.R.

"J.R. look...I'm sorry," said Bobby walking by J.R. "I'm not gonna fight you anymore."

J.R. reached out and grabbed Bobby's arm. "You may not want to fight me anymore but I'm gonna beat ya boy," said J.R. as he hit Bobby in the stomach.

Bobby gasped and bent over in pain. J.R. stepped back and waited. He didn't have to wait too long as Bobby came up swinging. Bobby's first punch connected with J.R.'s jaw causing him to stumble back. J.R. returned Bobby's punch with one of his own which was quickly followed by a combination body and face punch.

"Forty-five seconds," announced Ray.

Bobby returned J.R.'s punches with one of his own to J.R. stomach. J.R. grunted before backhanding Bobby and sending him sprawling down onto the driveway. J.R. quickly took advantage of Bobby's position, straddling him and grabbing his shirtfront punching him in the face repeatedly.

"Time," announced Ray as he grabbed J.R. under the arm to prevent him from hitting Bobby again. "I said time," ordered Ray as he pulled J.R. up and off of Bobby.

J.R. struggled against Ray.

"Enough," said Ray as he held J.R. "Miss Ellie said two minutes..."

J.R. stopped struggling and looked at Ray. Shrugging out of Ray's hold J.R. said nothing as he strode back into the house in search of Sue Ellen. Ray watched as J.R. walked away and then went to check on Bobby. Bobby was just rising to his knees when Ray reached him. Ray helped him up, steadying him as he stood.

Looking over Bobby, Ray chuckled. "Ya ought to be thankful Miss Ellie didn't give him three minutes," he said as he tilted Bobby's head to check the cut above his eye.

Bobby grunted in answer and with Ray's help made his way into the house.

* * *

J.R. made his way toward the kitchen knowing that would be where Sue Ellen would be. Entering the kitchen he ignored the glare from Pamela as he sat down next to Sue Ellen, who held a bag of ice to her cheek.

"Let me see Sugar," said J.R.

Sue Ellen lifted the bag of ice from her cheek and J.R. winced at the bruise on her cheek.

"This is all your fault," said Pam, her arms crossed over her chest.

J.R. turned his steely blue gaze toward Pam and asked, "And how do ya figure that?"

"If you hadn't been sleeping around...," she began before being interrupted by Sue Ellen.

"I am going to say this once and once only Pamela," warned Sue Ellen. "Mind your own dammed business!" she shouted, immediately regretting her shout as it vibrated through her bruised cheek.

"Pamela not another word," warned Miss Ellie, stopping Pam from launching into a tirade. "As J.R. told Bobby he was with Sue Ellen yesterday and thanks to Bobby's actions a reporter was able to obtain intimate pictures of him and Sue Ellen, pictures that could embarrass Sue Ellen."

"Don't tell me you actually believe he was with Sue Ellen?" scoffed Pamela.

Miss Ellie looked at Pamela then J.R. and Sue Ellen. She smiled at the look she saw on J.R.'s face as he looked at Sue Ellen. It was a look his Daddy often wore when he didn't think she saw him watching her. Clayton often had the same look on his face. "Yes...I do believe he was with Sue Ellen."

Pamela snorted in disbelief.

"Pamela, whether you believe it or not J.R. loves Sue Ellen and if he says he was with her yesterday then he was with her. Now since it isn't your business, as Sue Ellen has pointed out I think you need to go and find Bobby and see if he needs any help. I am sure he could use at least some ice for his jaw," said Miss Ellie, holding out one of the ice packs for Pamela. Pamela grabbed the ice and stomped out of the kitchen.

J.R. looked at his mama surprised at her defence of him. Miss Ellie patted J.R.'s hand. "You look at Sue Ellen just as your daddy used to look at me. Just as Clayton does now," said Miss Ellie. Miss Ellie chuckled when J.R. ducked his head briefly in embarrassment.

Deciding a change in subject was needed she looked at Sue Ellen then J.R. and said, "I really think you need to go to the emergency room and get your cheek x-rayed. Considering how swollen and bruised it is it may be fractured."

Sue Ellen looked at Miss Ellie then at J.R. At the look on J.R's face she stood up.

"Well come on," she said. "I know I won't get any peace from either of you until I get it x-rayed. Umm...J.R.?" she added.

"Yea," he said.

"Do you think you might want to clean up first before we go? I don't want the emergency room staff to think I beat you up," she teased.

J.R laughed as he stood up from the kitchen table. "I'll be right back down," he said heading to the upstairs to change his dirty and bloodied clothes.

"I'll be waiting," replied Sue Ellen as she sat back down. She gingerly placed the ice pack back on her cheek wincing slightly.

Miss Ellie patted her hand in sympathy.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sue Ellen tore out of the Emergency Room madder than a wet hen. J.R. followed fighting the urge to laugh. He knew if he cracked even a slight smile, life as he knew it would end.  
"Who the hell does he…as if my husband would hit…by the time I'm done he won't be able to…," she muttered as she stormed toward the car. She wrenched the door open, entering it and slamming the door shut. J.R. winced at the force she had used. J.R. opened the driver side door, slid inside and started the car before pulling out of the parking space and onto the side road that led away from the hospital. Sue Ellen stared out of the car window, her hands clenched tightly in her lap fighting the urge to cry angry tears. Her cheek throbbed and she could feel a headache beginning, even with the pain killer she had been given at the hospital coursing through her body. Closing her eyes she leaned her head back against the headrest, her sigh loud in the relative quiet of the car.

J.R. split his attention between the Dallas traffic and his wife. He knew she was angry but even more than that she was embarrassed. Embarrassed the emergency room doctor erroneously thought she was a weak, battered wife. He knew she hated to be viewed as a weak. Something that happened quite often in their earlier marriage thanks to his actions and her reactions. She fought long and hard to change the view most of Dallas society and his family held of her. Now thanks to his brother's actions Sue Ellen was once again forced to fight against society's preconceived ideas concerning her. J.R.'s jaw clenched and his hands tightened on the steering wheel in anger.

Sue Ellen glanced over at J.R.. His gaze was fixed on traffic but she could feel the anger coming off him in waves and she knew she needed to defuse his anger. She reached over and placed her hand on his leg, squeezing gently. When J.R. glanced at her she smiled at him softly, assuring him she was alright. Still a bit angry but much less than she was before. J.R. reached down and gently grasped her hand in his large one. He smiled at her, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing her fingers gently. He let her hand drop back to his leg, holding it as he gently caressed the top of her hand with his thumb.

"J.R.?" said Sue Ellen softly.

"Yes darlin'?"

"Are you busy at Ewing Oil?" she asked.

"No...not really," he answered. "Why do you ask?"

Sue Ellen shifted in her seat so she was facing J.R. "I want to get away for a while, " she said. "I was thinkin' since John Ross has the rest of the week off of school for in-service teacher training it would be a perfect time to take a small vacation."

"Do you have an idea of where you might want to go?" asked J.R, glancing over at her.

Sue Ellen nodded. "I was thinkin' it would be nice to go to the cabin. Maybe spend a few days fishin' and swimmin'. What do ya think?" she asked.

J.R. smiled. "I think that's a perfect idea darlin'. John Ross and I can fish while you work on your tan," teased J.R., knowing Sue Ellen would insist on fishing with him and their son. For all her feminine elegance and grace Sue Ellen could hold her own in pursuits that many would consider masculine in nature. She could ride, fish and camp with the best of them. Although the one thing she did refuse to do was hunt, regardless of how many times he had tried to get to do so. She had no problem cooking what he killed but she adamantly refused to hunt. Her exact words were 'I'll eat tree bark before I hunt' and considering how stubborn she was he knew she would do exactly as she said.

"More like you'll work on your tan while John Ross and I fish," she teased back.

J.R. chuckled in response.

Sue Ellen smiled before turning serious. "I also want to get away from Bobby and Pam," she added.

J.R. didn't say anything in response but he understood Sue Ellen's feelings. Both Bobby and Pam had become exasperating over the past few months. Between the two of them they went out of their way to be patronizing, constantly making snide and malicious comments about he and Sue Ellen. And while J.R. wasn't above making his own sarcastic comments in response it had become apparent that for whatever reason his younger brother and his wife were determined to sow discontent as often as they could. It had become so bad that J.R. had actually entertained the idea of moving his family off of Southfork. He had even went as far as to look at a few available ranches in and around Braddock. Something neither Sue Ellen or his mama knew. He didn't want to move off of Southfork but he would if it meant peace for his family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

J.R. relaxed in the chair, his feet propped up against the porch rail, enjoying the cold beer and the warmth of the night. The sounds of crickets mixed with the occasional hoot of an owl to offer a natural symphony that drifted through the starlit night. J.R. watched the trees sway in the soft breeze, their leaves rustling and their outlines drifting through the muted starlight. He took another pull of his beer, smiling at the sound of the screened door opening.

"Any problems?" he asked, turning to watch Sue Ellen walk toward him.

"Not a one," answered Sue Ellen. "They both went down without a fight. I think we exhausted them today," she added. Reaching J.R. Sue Ellen took the beer he held in his hand, and set it down on the small side table. Satisfied with his hands free status she sat down in his lap before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a soft gentle kiss. J.R. tried to deepen the kiss but flinched in response to the pain radiating from his swollen lip. Sue Ellen felt his flinch and pulled back.

"Still hurt?" she asked, leaning back to look at his lip.

"A bit," he murmured.

Sue Ellen raised her finger to trace around and over his injured lip. The feel of her finger softly caressing his lip caused shivers of desire to race up and down J.R.'s spine sparking his body's customary response to having his wife in his arms and lap. Sue Ellen couldn't stop the slight grin of feminine satisfaction at the feel of J.R.'s unmistakable response to her. Seeing the slight smile that graced her face J.R. grumbled past her finger, "You're a tease Missus Ewin'."

Shaking her head slightly Sue Ellen answered, "Not at all, Mister Ewin'." Continuing her caress she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to the uninjured corner of his mouth whispering, "It would only be teasin' if I didn't follow through." Moving her finger out of the way she kissed the side of his mouth, her tongue tasting the salty skin before her lips moved over his whiskered skin placing delicate kisses first to his cheek then a matching kiss to the side of his mouth. J.R. could feel the gooseflesh erupting across his body and he shivered slightly before he began his own exploration of the woman in his arms.

Soft caresses and kisses were exchanged for a few minutes until Sue Ellen climbed off of J.R.'s lap and stood next to him. "Let's go to bed," she whispered taking his hand in hers.

"Good idea, Missus Ewin'," J.R. said in a slow, sexy drawl.

Sue Ellen shivered in response to his voice. "Ya know, there ought to be a law against sexy drawls," she teased as she led the way into the cabin.

J.R. followed her into the cabin. He pulled her to him, her back flush against his chest and whispered, "And why is that?" He grinned against her ear when he felt her body shiver in his arms.

"Because...," she began, only to stutter silent as J.R. traced the tip of her ear with his tongue. She tilted her head to give J.R. greater access, moaning softly as he traced her earlobe with his tongue before nipping at it gently.

"Because why?" he drawled softly.

"Because...,"began Sue Ellen, "because...it's...it's hard to think when you...oh J.R..."

J.R. grinned into her neck as he continued his soft kisses and nips. Sue Ellen held tightly to J.R.'s forearms as her knees buckled slightly.

"Hmmm...you taste good," J.R. whispered against Sue Ellen's neck. He turned her in his arms until she was facing him never once stopping kissing her neck. Once she was facing toward him he abandoned her neck for her lips. He kept his kisses soft and tender for both their comfort. Moving forward he guided her down the hall toward their bedroom. Their movement came to an abrupt halt when they reached the wall at the end of the hall.

"Hmm..," moaned Sue Ellen, wrapping her arms tightly around J.R.'s neck. They continued to kiss softly and gently, hands caressing each other. It wasn't until J.R. felt Sue Ellen's hands unbuckling his belt that he pulled away. Looking down into her eyes he smiled. He reached up and softly caressed her cheek, sliding a hand into her hair.

"Perhaps we better finish this in our room," he whispered. Sue Ellen nodded in agreement, stepping away from the wall. She grabbed J.R.'s hand and pulled him into their room, closing the door. She turned into J.R's embrace, and began to unbutton his shirt, sliding it off his body before reaching for her own. She pulled her t-shirt up and over her head, unclipped her bra, slipped it off and tossed both aside. J.R.'s hand immediately reached for her, wrapping his arms around her pulling her to his body. Their kisses and caresses continued as they undressed each other. Turning Sue Ellen to the bed J.R. reached down and pulled the covers back. He gently coaxed Sue Ellen to lay down following her and coming to rest in her arms.

Sue Ellen reached up ran a hand through J.R.'s hair, down his back and sides kissing him tenderly. J.R. hissed in pain when her hand ran over a bruised spot on his side. Startled, Sue Ellen immediately stopped.

"Oh J.R., I'm sorry," she said, concern on her face. "Maybe we should postpone this tonight," she suggested. She didn't want to cause him any more pain than he was already in.

"Nyuh huh," he said, pulling her closer. 'I'm gonna make love to my wife tonight and nothin' is gonna stop me. Not pain, not bruises and not an uncooperative wife," he grinned.

"I'm not uncooperative," she smiled back. "I'm just concerned. I don't want to cause you any pain or discomfort," she explained, kissing him.

J.R. smiled into her kiss, pulling away slowly. "I won't be in any pain. See darlin' there is somethin' called slow hands...," he explained.

"There is?" she teased.

"Yes ma'am," he grinned. "And since I'm pretty good with my hands and I don't mind slow I figured the chances of me experiencing any pain at all tonight are fairly low," he explained.

"Is that a fact?" Sue Ellen said, smiling in delight.

"That is a well and true fact," drawled J.R. Sue Ellen shivered in response to his sexy drawl. Any response she may have had was lost as J.R. illustrated just how talented he and his slow hands were.


End file.
